


had you convinced he didn't exist

by Nevair



Series: devil take my soul [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3x19 Coda, Episode Related, Episode: s03e19 Letharia Vulpina, Gen, Letharia Vulpina, Nogitsune Stiles, dark!stiles, scott pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevair/pseuds/Nevair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t know what was worse, losing his friend to a demon, or losing him to madness all too human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	had you convinced he didn't exist

_And the devil's greatest trick was convincing you he didn't exist._

It hurt worse than anything he’d ever felt before.

Not the sword stuck through his torso. He’d felt that pain before, physical and temporary. Since he’d been turned that sort of pain had become almost common. It was uncomfortable, but there was something about knowing it wouldn’t kill you that made it lose that desperate edge.

Stiles twisted the blade, forcing it deeper, a hand placed comfortingly on his shoulder.

It spoke in Stiles’ voice; a cadence he recognized from a childhood spent playing shadow games with flashlights under a canopy of blankets and pillows. And he hated the flash of relief he felt when Stiles cupped his face and took the pain that had been weighing on him heavier and heavier, soothing the ache he felt straight down to his bones.

The relief was fleeting. Almost instantly it was replaced by something far worse, something he felt deep in his very _soul_. He looked straight into fever-bright brown eyes, at a face he had seen mature from preschool to high school. They didn’t change. There was no flash of otherworldly colour in those eyes, no hint of fangs in that psychotic smile.

He didn’t know what was worse, losing his friend to a demon, or losing him to madness all too human.


End file.
